


And Even Eggnog

by Gelsey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gelsey/pseuds/Gelsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bore it all for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Even Eggnog

Severus hadn't wanted to go to her home for Christmas. It wasn't that some of them were Muggles. It was that he was not a Christmasy person, and he hated parties.

He would much rather stay in, drink wine, and make love, thank you very much.

He sighed as she pulled him inside. He kept his peace when her father glared and her mother assessed. He didn't snidely comment on the garden gnome angel at the top of the tree. He didn't even refuse the eggnog, though he despised the concoction. No, he bore it. 

Nymphadora owed him for this.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Romancing the Wizard 2006 drabble challenge.


End file.
